hotlinemiamifandomcom-20200223-history
M16
The M16'It is named '"M16" in the Level Editor., also known as the Machine Gun'Referred to as the '"Machine Gun" in Beard's arsenal., is a common firearm appearing in both ''Hotline Miami'' and Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number, being found at weapon spawns and in the hands of enemies. Statistics The M16 in Hotline Miami has a high rate of fire and a 24-round magazine, it is frequently carried by Mobsters and is one of the most common weapons in the game. In Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number, The M16 now has a smaller 20-round magazine and the same rate of fire, it is also the second most accurate fully automatic weapon in the game, only the Heavy Machine Gun is more accurate, it is still carried by Mobsters however they also use AK-47s, making it rarer than in the first game. Before the 1.04 Update, the M16 used the Uzi Sound File (SndUzi.wav) this was replaced with the M16 Sound (which would be sounded by AI M16s, but was not present on Player M16s). Trivia * The M16 is based on the M16A2 and the Colt Model 733, it is not based on the M4 because it wasn't introduced until 1994, some three and five years after the events of Hotline Miami and Hotline Miami 2, respectively. * In real life the M16A2 is incapable of firing fully automatic as its trigger pack is safe-semi-burst rather than safe-semi-auto, however the M16A3 has a safe-semi-auto trigger pack and looks identical to the M16A2. * The "Machine Gun" Refers to Heavy Weapons that fire over hundreds of rounds per minute. ** A more proper name for this weapon would be either "Assault Rifle" or just simply "M16". * The M16 is also used by the Russian Mafia in Hotline Miami 2. * There are multiple machine guns in Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number. In Beard's scenes, in the weapon selection menu shown when skipping the intro, this weapon is called the Machine Gun. There are other types of machine gun present in the game, including a Kalashnikov. * In real life, most M16s use 30 round STANAG magazines rather than the 24 round magazine depicted in game. ** The 20-round capacity in Hotline Miami 2 is correct if it were to be modeled with the 20-round STANAG magazine, however. Gallery M16A1.jpg|The real life M16A1 rifle, shown here with a 20-round STANAG magazine. Colt M733.jpg|The real life Colt Model 733 carbine, this one with a 30-round STANAG magazine. Machine Gun.PNG|Unlock image. Machine_gun.jpeg|In-game sprite. Toym16.jpg|A toy M16. Uziandbrokenm16.jpg|A dismantled M16 alongside an Uzi. Jacket with the Machine Gun.png|Jacket using an M16 during Decadence, wearing the Richard mask. Jacketm16.jpg|Jacket wielding an M16 in Hotline Miami 2. Coreym16.jpg|Corey wielding an M16. Ashm16.jpg|Ash wielding an M16. Markm16.jpg|Mark wielding an M16. Jakem16.jpg|Jake wielding an M16. Evanm16.jpg|Evan Wright wielding an M16. Beard using the Machine Gun.png|Beard wielding his M16 at the start of Ambush. Richterm16.jpg|Richter wielding an M16. Hammerm16.jpg|H.M. Hammarin wielding an M16. References Category:Firearm Category:Weapon Category:Hotline Miami weapons Category:Hotline Miami 2 weapons